


06 Dancing

by siriuslychessi



Series: Twitter Jilytober 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/pseuds/siriuslychessi
Summary: James and Lily dancing at Hogsmeade like the picture Harry has.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Twitter Jilytober 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149182
Kudos: 13





	06 Dancing

**Dancing**

* * *

There were so many pictures around the house that he usually didn’t remember when they were taken, or what exactly was the point of his having one photo on the small Christmas tree. Road trips, birthdays, shenanigans, weddings, and assortments of memories printed in black and white or sometimes in color filled the walls and even cabinets of the small cozy home.

Usually they exhibited the new ones, the ones that reflected the new changes in the members of the family, but today he wasn’t looking for those, he was looking at an album filled with people that didn’t belong in the portraits or walls any longer, just the memories and wrong pages of the forgotten object.

Was he ever so tiny? Of course he wouldn’t remember, most of the pictures in there were either taken by his friend or his parents but sometimes looking at his Hogwarts pictures he felt the tiniest person of the gang. How could he not? Everyone seemed so cool and daring, and there he was, wanting to belong so hard that he thought it was written on his face.

He could see himself growing with each passing page and remembering most of the joyful and painful memories that spread through them. However, he wasn’t expected to find a little bundle of pictures scattered in the middle of the album. They weren’t particularly good pictures and, at first, he couldn’t recall exactly why he had them then the memories came flooding.

It was a chilly day at Hogsmeade, there were still puddles from the drizzle that seemed to permanently fall that week, the shops had most of their chimeney’s running since it was just February and the temperatures were still down but Hogsmeade; muddy and all; always drew Hogwarts students, even when they had roamed every nook of the little town. For James, Sirius, Remus and Peter that wasn’t different. Each time it felt like a new adventure, a time to find a new passage —either to the castle or to another location— or simply a time to meet with some of their favorite people in town.

Today was no different, Sirius was being enthusiastic as ever, talking loudly with his arm rested on Peter’s shoulder, something about the magnificence of Rosmerta’s cooking and how he would miss it so when they graduated when James approached Remus putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

“Is he ranting about Rosmerta again?” James asked in a good mood looking at his friend almost on top of Peter, who was rolling his eyes hard at Sirius’ comments.

“When does he not?” Remus chuckled looking at his friends, “I remember you rambling about her too, if I’m not mistaken last time we were here you said something in the lines of: ‘she’s a beauty, she would go for me instead of Pads’.” He joked feeling a small arm wrapped around his from the other side. 

Turning he saw a smiling Lily Evans. It was the first time she joined the group for a trip to town, and Remus was glad that he finally wasn’t in the middle of a fight between her and James.

“Should I be jealous of that comment? Am I interfering in James and Rosmerta’s love?” she asked in faked concern, making Remus chuckle as he knew James would start making excuses about the comment; all in good fun. 

Remus just shook his head, smiling at the readhead. “No, you are not coming in between them, but I’m afraid you are a cover for James and Sirius’ love affair. Quite sordid.” he joked as well.

“You rotten bastard! You are supposed to be on my side!” James complained making the other two Gryffindor laugh. 

“That’s quite alright, mum taught me to share. Besides, it’s not like all of Hogwarts isn’t aware of the two of you. You make a cute couple.” she tried saying ti with a serious face but it was impossible. 

James was about to reply when he heard Sirius yell in the distance; “Would you three stop mocking about, I’m hungry, hurry up!”

The five of them reach the Three Broomsticks, it was packed as usual but they found a spot to have lunch and keep joking about Rosmerta, James and Sirius. Lily wasn’t sure how she ended up just with the boys, she was sure Mary and Marlene would join her soon, but she really didn’t mind at the moment, the boys were funny and kind and there was never a dull moment. Before she thought she would feel like an outsider, but after that afternoon she asked herself why they haven’t done that before.

The afternoon went along, a camera was passed between friends as they moved along. There was one with Peter asking a cute 6th year out, and another of Lily eating the spiciest candy Honeydukes had to offer. They even entered Zonko’s for a short bit, surprising Lily when they weren’t there more than 10 minutes before Remus offered to have tea at a bakery at the end of town where the perfect scones were baked, not before Sirius got pranked by a hair color changing hat, adding another picture to the film.

People rarely took the back way through town. The shops were on the main street and everything else was just a few homes and scattered businesses that didn’t fill on students but more on the town residents, which made them much more interesting. The small coffee shop that Peter discovered in fourth year that always had a grumpy old man reading the Daily Prophet, and sore he hated teens but was always willing to share the most interesting stories, and always sat at the same table at the back, just a black coffee as company.

Or the music instrument store that Remus found as he hid from one of his date in 5th year, when they started to talk about weddings and children and they were just having tea for the first time. 

The backside of Hogsmeade was small but just as lively as the main street, it just didn’t attract as many students and the sweet shop did, or the restricted toys would, however for the four boys that loved to be wherever no one else had before it was a thrill.

It didn’t take long before Lily fell for the charm of the quiet side of Hogsmeade, the houses were cute, you could see the edge of the forest that was vibrant green, and she was in the company of four hilarious boys that kept bickering like an old marriage about the silliest things. She was about to interrupt with a cheeky comment about her boyfriend and his best mate, and how it seemed that she was the first woman to ever broken the “all male” group when she was interrupted by a soft tune.

“Right on time.” Commented Peter as he looked up to a second floor where you could hear the music coming from.

“Does this happen every time you come through here?” Lily asked confused as he looked at Sirius pulling Peter on an impromptu dance and Remus chuckled.

“Not when we come, Mrs McCormack always turns the record player around tea time. She and her husband used to dance a lot so she keeps the tradition alive.” Remus explained pointing to the old woman swaying happily with the music making Lily smile. 

“What do you say, Rem, shall we dance?” James asked his friend, with a smirk on his lips. 

Remus laughed at how ridiculous James looked but shook his head, “No, you should ask your girlfriend, looks like she can lead better than I can.” the Gryffindor joked, moving to make way for James to reach Lily.

“What do you say, Evans, think you can handle this on the dance floor?” make a silly move before taking her hand and pulling her close.

“I don’t think you can handle  _ me _ on the dance floor, Potter. You should be prepared.” she commented with a small laugh, starting to move with him. The movement felt easy and natural, like they’ve done this a thousand times. 

James’ hand on her back had the perfect pressure, enough to guide her but not to constrict her. Lily’s feet moved gracefully on the cobblestones laughing at how ridiculous they must seem to outsiders that didn’t know Mrs McCormack, or the little music that didn’t play loud enough to leave that particular street. The music continued and those little details were even smaller when she turned to James, his eyes never leaving her, not for an instant, not even when Peter asked Sirius to dance and started a leading war between them, or when Remus almost fell laughing. 

It was like time slowed down just to let them enjoy the music for a little longer, to feel James’ steady hand on the lower part of her back, and Lily’s eye twingle with something that wasn’t just mischievous and random fun. To let them enjoy the electricity their hands sparked when James moved to make Lily twirl and the warmth that spread through James’ chest when Lily’s smile went a little bit wider.

It was almost perfect, and almost strong enough to let them forget about the other three that were near them.

“Come on, let’s see if it actually works.” Sirius’ distant voice carried with a joke tone as Lily was spun once more, making the dancers look at their friends, “Go on, we don’t have all day, show us how it works.” he encouraged once more making Remus laugh and nod pointing his camera at the two still dancing.

Lily’s attention was brought back to James as he laughed, not exactly at his friends, it was the contagious laugh that was filled with warmth and care, that made Lily forget that she was ‘not exactly part of that world’, as the little voice told her over and over, more after Severus called her that nasty word; or that it was too cold outside. It was the perfect laugh that made her realise that she was head over heels in love with James Potter and she didn’t want to stop the world to stop spinning towards him.

She saw him smirk at her, “Let’s give them a good show, huh?” Potter commented as she was spun one more time, almost not hearing the distant click and flash of the camera, not really caring that she did. 

“Let’s give them an image to remember.” she heard herself saying before turning to give him a kiss.


End file.
